1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal display, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
In such an electro-optic device, a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in matrix are provided on a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) array substrate, a planar area where the pixel electrodes are arranged is an image display area. A frame of the image display area is defined by an interior light shielding film formed on a TFT array substrate and called as a black matrix or a black mask. A frame light shielding film is formed on an opposite substrate, instead of or in addition to such an interior light shielding film.
JP-A-10-90671 is an example of related art.
In the related art, to form such a light shielding film, the number of manufacturing processes or cost increases. Particularly, when it is required to reduce the size of a device or to precisely display an image, a configuration of the device may be complicated or a layout of each member of the device may be restricted. That is, in the above-described technique, there is a technical problem that a number of disadvantages are caused in a manufacturing process.